Jack Sparrow&The Water Dragon: Dead Man's Chest
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: A year and a half passes after Jack and Zarya left Port Royal. Now a ruthless Cutler Beckett will stop at nothing to capture Jack Sparrow. Jack nows wields the black spot and will do anything to be rid of it. Jack also asks Zarya for her hand in marriage but will Jack be able to outwit Davy Jones in order to marry his beloved dragon shifter? Read to find out!
1. Drawing of a Key

**Here is the first chapter of Dead Man's Chest. This story will be rated M because of a lemon in this chapter and some language used later. Also part of the lemon was inspired from Daenerys and Drogo's love scene and so is the line Zarya uses. The line she uses belongs to George R. R. Martin and whoever writes the dialogue for Game of Thrones. I only own my characters. The rest of Pirates cast and crew belong to Disney. Now look forward for some more funny and sweet moments with Jack and Zarya alongside Will and Elizabeth.**

 **Zarya's POV**

A year and half passed since I first entered the Pirates realm and my life as a pirate never got boring. It was hard to believe I also had been mated to Captain Jack Sparrow for that long too since it was though as it were yesterday we first met. Trust me I didn't fall into my other's half charms right away and the mere fact I ignored his advances only fueled Jack's desire to have me. Eventually in the end he turned out to be my true mate and I didn't regret every moment of it. Jack was still loyal to me as I was him. However both members of the opposite sex tried to seduce us and that would only earn them with a threat to be shot by Jack himself or getting slapped across the face by me. I mostly slapped the men and the women would get death glares from me.

The Royal Navy for the past year has been chasing us all around the Atlantic and thanks to Jack's quick cunning and intelligence we never got caught. Before that nasty hurricane hit I told Jack it was a good idea to gather as much as the treasure from Isla de Muerta and we sailed to the former cursed island and retrieved most of the treasure before it became lost to the sea and hurricane. The rest of the crew was happy at earning their spoils and Jack found something else to let me have.

Amongst the treasure was a golden dragon pendant that had its wings spread out and its body circled around a pearl. The pearl actually glowed in the dark and the wings did as well. I never took the necklace off unless if I was bathing. Jack and I also got our marks not long after we had sex for the first time as a couple. Mine was his tattoo of the sparrow flying over the horizon which rested on my left shoulder. Jack's was a water dragon tattoo that was actually me in dragon form. At the moment I was waiting for my mate to come back from his latest scheme. I never went to bed without my mate at my side and I was pretty tired. Gibbs was singing some kind of song drinking a bottle of rum.

"Hey Gibbs you got another bottle?" I asked Jack's first mate.

"Nope lass I don't" Gibbs answered as he walked over to me. He took one last swig of the bottle he held before handing it over to me. "Ye can have the rest"

"Thanks mate" I replied taking the bottle and taking a swig myself. Just as I drank the rum down my throat the ring of a gong sounded in the distance. I smirked before I took another drink of rum.

 **Jack's POV**

Some bloody bird was pecking outside of the coffin I managed to smuggle into and having enough I fired a shot through the wood and the sound of the pistol made whatever bird that had been on the coffin die. I pointed my pistol around before I finally broke through the coffin and emerged into the night air. I looked around to see I was in the water and black feathers fell into the water on both sides of the coffin. I saw my hat and I brushed it off before placing it on top of my head. The Pearl was waiting in the distance and no doubt my hot tempered water dragoness was impatiently waiting for me.

"Sorry mate" I said to the skeleton that was in the coffin with me. I removed a leg from the body and said. "Mind if we make a little side trip?"

Of course the skeleton didn't reply back and I did to be humorous.

"I didn't think so"

I then used the leg as an oar to row myself back to the Black Pearl.

 **Zarya's POV**

Gibbs shouted that Jack was coming back and I almost spit out the rum I had been drinking. I had downed the rest of the alcohol in the bottle and I hurriedly went to the other side of the deck and I tossed said bottle into the water. I then turned around just as Jack handed Gibbs the skeleton leg he used to row back to the Pearl with. Jack came aboard and Cotton put his jacket back on him.

"Not quite according to plan" Gibbs joked before tossing the skeleton leg over the ship.

"Complications arose ensued were overcome" Jack replied as my mate then strolled over to me and he greeted me with a quick kiss.

"Sorry to keep you waiting darling" he teased.

"You need to bathe again" I growled giving him a gentle push.

"In a bit love" Jack said before kissing my forehead again. The rest of the crew came over and Jack turned to them wondering what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked the rest of the crew. Some of the crew gulped knowing damn well that I always protected Jack and crossing the line with me wasn't a wise idea.

"Zarya, Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more shiny"

"We still have plenty of the treasure we gathered from Isla de Muerta before the sea claimed it" I interrupted Gibbs. "In fact we carried enough out we could have bought two more ships if desired, why pirates have endless appetites for treasure more than dragon shifters I will never know"

This was true all dragon shifters loved to collect treasure. I had a few trinkets in the cabin I shared with Jack but I wasn't always wanting more unlike the rest of the crew did.

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic"

"And the hurricane"

"Aye" the crew said.

"All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating" Gibbs finished. I rolled my eyes while Jack asked.

"Shiny?"

"Aye, Shiny" Gibbs replied.

"Is that how you're all feeling? That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interest as Captain"

"Walk the plank!" Cotton's parrot shouted and his owner quickly placed a hand on his beak just as Jack got his pistol out pointing it at the parrot.

"What did the bird say?!" he shouted.

"Do not blame the bird show us what is on that cloth there"

Suddenly Barbossa's monkey appeared in his skeleton form in front of Jack and it swiped the cloth away from him. It scurried away but not before Jack grabbed another pirate's pistol and he shot at it. The monkey shrieked and let go of the parchment before running off.

"You know that don't do no good" Gibbs said to Jack.

"It does me" Jack replied giving the pistol back to its owner. Our dwarf crew member picked up the cloth and looked at it before saying to us.

"It's a key"

"No, much more better" Jack answered taking the cloth away from him. He then showed it to the rest of us. "It is a drawing of a key"

I felt my blood turn to ice when I saw that the drawing was of the key that unlocked the Dead Man's Chest. And what was inside it. Now I regretted drinking all that rum so fast. I shook my head as the conversation about the key continued.

"Gentlemen? What do keys do?" Jack inquired.

"Keys? Unlock things?"

"And whatever this key unlocks inside there's something to be valuable, so we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"No if we don't have the key we can't open whatever we don't have it unlocks, so what purpose would be served whatever needed to be unlocked which we don't have, without first having found the key it unlocks it?"

"So we're going after this key?" Gibbs questioned getting excited.

"You're not making any sense at all?"

"So do we have a heading?" I asked my mate walking over to him with the compass in my hand. I tossed it to Jack and he opened it figuring out where to set sail. While he did that I felt slightly queasy and I needed to lay down. I went back to the cabin and I shut the doors behind me. Jack was going to do his nightly rounds before joining me so I would have some time to rest. I knew I wasn't pregnant because in order for me to conceive a child it would need to be when I was in heat and female dragon shifters came into heat once a month.

During that time Jack let me have the cabin to myself and he slept in another not far below deck. Jack and I may be newly mated but we were not ready to have children anytime soon. I stripped out of my clothes and got into a thin light blue nightgown that had straps on the shoulders. Jack knew I was comfortable in these so he bought me new ones whenever I needed them. I pulled it on before getting under the covers and I fell asleep. I didn't sleep long because I woke up to fee Jack's lips kissing my left shoulder.

"You know it's never a smart idea to wake a dragoness" I told Jack. My body was turned away from his and I could sense Jack was smirking.

"Sorry love but it's been awhile since we last"

"Pervert" I interrupted before sitting up and I turned to my mate. I placed a finger against his forehead. He was out of his jacket and his hat was on the table. "You never tire of trying to bed me do you?"

"You got me started" Jack replied as he snuck a hand up my nightdress eager to fondle one of my breasts. I remained still as his hand found its target and he teasingly pinched a nipple. The dragon inside me awoke and I felt my eyes glow red with desire.

"Now that's what I want to see" Jack teased as his hand lowered itself. But before he could get to where he wanted I grabbed his hand with mine.

"You were dominant last time" I muttered.

"Aye I was and now I'm going to let you begin" Jack teased.

"Much better" I replied before I pressed my lips against his. Jack replied by pushing his tongue into my mouth fueling for what was to come next. In the midst of our heated kiss I pushed his vest off of him before pulling his shirt from out of his trousers. The shirt was pulled over my mate's head giving me access to Jack's beautiful built abs and muscular arms. My mate already had his arms snaked around my waist while I removed my lips from his. I then kissed Jack's mark and I then traced it with my tongue making Jack shiver in pleasure. Already he was submitting to me and that pleased me. My tongue then left his throat before it slid down his chest and down to his stomach.

"Love if you keep doing that I'm not going to control myself" Jack said.

"Very well mate" I told him before my lips left his stomach. "Tonight I would look upon your face"

Jack shot me a questioning look and I smirked before eying his trousers impatiently. Getting the message Jack undid his sash before his pants followed.

"You're still fully clothed darling" Jack said.

"When it's your turn you can take my clothes off" I growled before I placed my hands on Jack's arms and I lay him so he was underneath me. I lifted the skirt of my gown up and Jack gave a growl as I eased upon him. Like he did with me when we had sex for the first time I remained still so Jack could adjust. Jack smirked and I began to move my hips in a slow motion.

My mate placed his hands on my waist as I continued to the rhythm I was using. They then went up my dress and they stopped at the breastline of my nightgown. Then to my surprise Jack sat up and his face got closer to mine. He then closed his eyes in complete submission and he began to follow in sync with my rhythm. I was dominant for fifteen minutes before Jack changed the tables.

"It's my turn love" Jack teased before he attacked my lips with his. As his tongue entered my mouth he took out a knife and sliced away my nightgown much to my displeasure.

"I liked that one!" I snapped annoyed another nightgown was ruined.

"You have others" Jack replied before his mouth went to my breasts. He took the right nipple into his mouth and sucked. This got me to arch my back and I held back a scream. I didn't want the crew to hear us while they were sleeping. My claws came out and I held the sheets as Jack released my right nipple and he went to the other first licking it before taking it into his teeth gently.

 _My dragon and I want you inside us now_ I told Jack through our mating bond.

 _My pleasure darling_ Jack replied before he finally pulled away from my breasts.

He kissed his way down my stomach and down my right thigh in a slow teasing manner before he stopped. Instinct made me place my legs on both sides of his waist and Jack eased his way inside of me. I growled out in pleasure and Jack started a new rhythm we never tried before. With each thrust I screamed and Jack smirked at that.

 _You know the crew will probably have heard that!_ I scolded my mate in annoyance.

 _They'll have to deal with it love_ Jack replied back before he continued thrusting in and out of me. Every time I arched my back and yelped because this time our love making was bloody wonderful. We continued our love making for two hours before the two of us were exhausted.

"Did I hurt you too much?" Jack asked I snuggled up to his side. I had wrapped the rest of our sweat filled bodies with the sheets and blankets.

"Not this time but I'll probably be sore tomorrow"

"I think I will too" Jack said and I snorted.

"What?" Jack asked eying me in amusement.

"I didn't take you like you did with me" I said to him.

"Aye but the way you took me drove me over the edge" Jack confessed.

I smirked before pressing a few light kisses against Jack's chest. Jack suddenly put his body over mine and he kissed the tops of my breasts before taking my lips into his again for a quick kiss. When he pulled away he touched his forehead with mine.

"You know I love you Zarya" he said.

"Well duh" I replied.

"How long has it been since we've been together?"

"A year and a half" I answered.

"That's a bloody long time for me life to be with any woman"

"Point is?" I asked.

"My point is darling would you consider in being me wife?"

That got me to shut up alright. Was Captain Jack Sparrow proposing to me?!

Holy Crap!"

"And when would you want me to be your wife?" I questioned.

"Whenever you feel like its necessary love" Jack answered.

"Then my answer is yes"

Jack smirked before he kissed me again. I could feel his love through the kiss and through our mating bond.

"Just make sure you find a proper ring that I like" I muttered after he pulled away.

"Oh I will love" Jack reassured me.

 **Jack and Zarya won't be married till later. But I think it was time for Jack to pop the question. XD!**


	2. Black Spot

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story in so long!**

 **Writer's block is a bitch. But this story back!**

 **Zarya's POV**

Since he retrieved the drawing of David Jones's key I noticed Jack was uneasy. I could also feel the uneasiness through our mate bond. From watching the film's so much my fiancé would eventually gain the black spot or the mark of the Kraken. I had been sleeping until I felt Jack get out of bed.

"Love it's late" I told the pirate in disapproval.

"Sorry to wake you darling" Jack apologized. He turned to me with that puppy dog look of his. "I just can't sleep right now"

"Your afraid of something" I said sitting up. I was wearing a white summer nightgown. "I don't even need to use the mate bond to see your troubled Jack"

Jack sighed before returning to the bed and sat down.

"Your right love I am afraid" he began. "Thirteen years ago the Pearl was raised from the ocean by Davy Jones, he did this as a barter and it's been thirteen years darling"

I hissed at this revelation. I felt my eyes glow and my fangs elongated.

"That son of a bitch isn't touching you" I growled dangerously. "I won't allow it"

"Which is why I have to find the key" my fiancé continued. "The key leads to a chest and I can use whatever is inside as leverage"

"Typical of you to think like that" I replied.

"Pirate love" Jack teased.

He then kissed me and I closed my eyes giving in to him. Well not in the way of sex if that's what you were thinking. Nah the kiss was meant to help me go back to sleep which it did.

 **Jack's POV**

Zarya was asleep again and I kissed her forehead before pulling on the rest of my clothes and went to the table deciding to do some work. Maybe that would help me get sleepy. An hour later I was engrossed in my current task and I tapped my compass. The damn thing wouldn't make up its mind until it pointed at Zarya. I couldn't help the smirk coming to my lips. A year and a half ago I wouldn't think I would settle down with one woman but Zarya changed that.

I loved my water dragoness with all my heart and she was my true treasure besides the ocean and the Pearl. I closed the compass and decided to finish the rest of my rum. I picked up the bottle and frowned when I realized I already finished it.

"Why is the rum always gone?" I asked myself. I remembered when Elizabeth destroyed my stash on the island and since then I've been choosy with who had access to the rum barrels. I stood up and almost lost my balance. Perhaps I shouldn't have downed the rum so quickly. I retrieved my hat and jacket before quietly heading out of the cabin. If there was one thing I learned since being with Zarya it wasn't wise to wake a dragon shifter up unless it was an emergency.

I retrieved a lantern and lit it up before going below deck. The snores of the crew was heard as I walked by them. It wasn't long until I found the room that had the rum barrels and I unlocked it with the keys.

Once inside I put the keys on a hook and started to find what I came for before I noticed something. What the devil were sea barnacles doing here?

I shook my head before finding another bottle of rum. I picked it up just as a male voice said.

"Time's run out Jack"

In fright I dropped the bottle of rum and it broke into various shards onto the floor. With caution I lifted the lantern up and I saw someone leaning against the wall. As I got closer with the light did I recognize him.

"Bootstrap Bill Turner"

My former crew member looked to me and I saw he was part of the sea now.

"You look good Jack" Bill greeted me.

I blinked several times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Is this a dream?"

"No" Bill replied.

"I thought not it were there'd be rum"

No sooner had I put the lantern down did my former crew member hold out a bottle. I took the bottle of rum and tried hard not to stare.

"You got the Pearl back, I see" Bootstrap said eying the ship.

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way" I uncorked the bottle and blew some dust away before looking back to Bill. "Your son"

"William?" Bootstrap inquired.

I took a sip of the rum while he thought about his child.

"He ended up a pirate after all"

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" I asked. Bootstrap stood up and answered.

"He sent me"

For a moment I didn't understand what he was talking about which made me frown.

"Davy Jones" Bill continued.

"Damn" I swore. "I had a feeling he sent you but wasn't sure"

I then sat down curious to hear more.

"He shanghaied you into service eh?"

"I chose it as did Rune"

My eyes widened at this revelation.

"She's on the Dutchman?"

"Aye with Tyrion after she learned he was part of Jones's crew she joined and is now his first mate"

"Bloody hell" I muttered taking a much needed swig of the rum. I was about to mention Zarya but the news of her would cause chaos and I didn't want Jones to hear about her just yet.

"I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack"

Bootstrap suddenly grabbed a hermit crab and picked it up.

"I stood up for you, everything went wrong after that"

I winced when he bit into the crab.

"They strapped me to a cannon and I ended up at the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me, unable to move, unable to die Jack"

I took another swig of rum as he explained this to me.

"And I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it, I would trade anything for it"

I gave the bottle of rum to Bootstrap and he took his own sip of the alcohol.

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his judgement" I stated standing up. Suddenly Bootstrap reappeared in front of me.

"You made a deal with him too, Jack" he begun. "He raised the Pearl from the depths for you, 13 years you've been her captain"

"Technically" I started but Bill interjected.

"Jack, you won't be able to talk yourself out of this, the terms what applied to me, apply to you as well, one soul bound to crew, 100 years upon his ship"

"The Flying Dutchman already has a captain"

"Then it's the locker for you!" Bootstrap said firmly. "Jones's terrible leviathan will find you, and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you right along with it"

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

"I already told you, Jack"

He then picked up my arm and proceeded to place his palm over mine.

"Your time is up"

Bootstrap then walked past me once he was done with his task.

"It comes now drawn with ravenous hunger to the man who bears the black spot"

Sure enough the infamous black spot appeared on my skin and I swore. By the time I looked up Bootstrap was gone.

 **Zarya's POV**

The sounds of the crew woke me up. At first I didn't understand what was going on until I remembered Jack now had the black spot on him. Meaning he was walking target for the Kraken. The mere thought of that damn squid made my dragon hum with hunger. That monster could provide much meat for a dragon shifter.

The doors the cabin opened and Jack rushed in. He then shut the doors closed behind him.

"Sorry to wake you again darling" Jack apologized seeing I was awake. Even from where he was I smelled the black spot and it was death.

"You have the scent of death on you" I informed Jack.

"Yes love I do" Jack agreed before coming over to me. He showed me the black spot on his hand and I growled at seeing it. "This is the mark of the Kraken"

 _Place some of our blood on the spot_ my dragon ordered. _The Kraken fears us water dragons and at sensing the blood of one it should slow the beast down and possibly confuse it, it won't prevent the creature finding Jack, but it will delay it's hunt_

"What did your dragon say love?" Jack asked.

"She had a idea" I replied before using one of my fangs to bite my hand. Once I removed my fangs blood surfaced and I held my bleeding palm over the black spot. Various drops fell onto it and I explained to Jack what I was doing.

Afterward Jack disinfected and wrapped rag around my self inflicted bite.

"Thank you for doing that darling" Jack told me.

"Idiot I did it because I love you"

Jack smirked at my remark before he placed his forehead against mine.

"I love you too darling"


	3. Escape from Cannibal Island

**Zarya's POV**

 _Remind me to kick our mate's ass after we break out of here!_ my dragon hissed in displeasure.

At the moment I was trapped in a wooden cage hanging over a cliff side. I guess the cannibals thought I was dangerous because I was the only one in my cage. Or Jack being the idiot but smart pirate he was suggested it.

Originally I stayed behind on the Pearl to keep an eye on it. Jack had told me if he and the crew didn't return in three days I would need to look for them. I ended up getting knocked out thanks to a drug via dart and was placed in this cage. Now I remembered the cages were made out of human bones.

I planned on shifting to my dragon form and that would make the cage break. However there were people watching me and I would wait for the opportune moment. For a half hour I eyed the guards and when they were making their switch did I make my move. My body became that of a dragon and the cage shattered. Spreading my massive wings I took flight and the bridge that was used to keep an eye on me got burned thanks to my dragon fire.

By now the drums stopped and Jack would be on the dinner menu. But my mate was smart I mean hello he was Captain Jack Sparrow!

I didn't encounter any of the natives when I landed on solid ground again. I shook my head before noticing another cage nearby.

"Zarya!" Gibbs shouted. "Help us!"

I hurried over to the cage and besides the other crew members was Will. Suddenly the whole damn tribe appeared and I quickly spread my wings and roared at them in a threatening manner. They immediately stopped and they were unsure what to do next. I then proceeded to open my mouth and the men got down low so I wouldn't accidentally bite any body parts off. Once the cage was in my mouth I spread my wings and took flight once more.

The men inside the cage protested but I ignored them. The weight of the cage in my mouth made me land not exactly where I wanted but it was close to the Pearl. After landing I broke the top half of the cage in half thanks to my fangs and the cage shattered. I made sure the remainder of the crew was freed before I took to my human form.

"Zarya we owe you one lass!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Zarya"

I turned to Will and immediately hugged him. I had missed my best friend and it was good to see him again.

"It's good to see you Will" I told the blacksmith after we pulled apart. "We can catch up later but now we need to haul ass back to the Pearl, no doubt those natives won't be far behind"

"Aye" Gibbs agreed.

We then hauled ass back to the Pearl and my eyes widened at seeing Pintel and Ragetti. Jack the monkey was refusing to give Ragetti's eye back and Pintel had been barking at his friend but stopped when the rest of the crew began to board the Pearl. Gibbs took over with the orders.

"What about Jack?" Will demanded. "I won't leave without him!"

"OI!"

Will and I turned to see Jack running around the corner. Will smiled for a second before the natives came around the corner hot on Jack's tail.

"Time to go" Will squeaked.

"Damn straight" I agreed before hurriedly getting onto the Pearl and helped the others make it ready to set sail. However I did watch as Jack run for his life with the natives following. I grinned because this was a very funny part of the movie.

 _Serves him right_ my dragon said in amusement.

"OI!" Jack protested again and he finally entered the waves. He ran like hell to the Pearl just as it was sailing off of the beach. Jack climbed onto the ropes and I watched as he turned to the natives.

"Alas my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost"

A wave interrupted Jack and this made Will and I laugh out loud.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" my mate finished.

I waited until Jack was on board and once he finished giving commands did I approach him.

"Hello darling" Jack greeted.

My response was a slap across his face.

"Zarya love I don't think I needed that" Jack told me.

"Thanks to you playing chief I ended up being caged" I scolded placing my finger on his forehead. "Your lucky I'm able to shift forms"

"She also helped us" Will added. "And now I need your help Jack"

"With what?" Jack asked looking to Will. "Last I checked mate you won your bonnie lass"

"She's locked up" Will continued. "Bound for the noose since she helped you escape"

"F**k" I muttered.

"Language love" Jack said to me.

"Shut it pirate" I warned my other half. I then turned to Will. "How can we help Will?"

 _What are you doing love?_ Jack demanded through the mate bond.

 _Hey remember he and Elizabeth did save your life back in Port Royal, so just hear him out_ I answered.

 _Very well_ Jack agreed.

"I need the compass" Will replied.

I decided to stay out of the conversation that ensued between Will and Jack. I made my rounds before returning to the main cabin. I didn't smell so great so I decided to wash up. In the midst of washing the upper portion of my body did Jack finally enter the room. His eyes went wide when he saw I was doing. I was bare all the way to the waist. Jack hurriedly shut the doors so no one else saw me.

"Next time mate knock" I scolded my other half.

"Or use the mate bond" Jack joked before coming over to me.

I didn't mind being semi naked in front of Jack Sparrow since I have many times before.

"You got some bruises darling" Jack said. "On your back"

"Most likely from the cage" I suggested. "That thing was uncomfortable"

"Perhaps I should make you more comfortable eh?" Jack inquired and he placed his hands onto my bare shoulders. He then proceeded to plant kisses upon my mating mark. His lips then traveled down my right arm and I shivered.

"Enjoying this aren't we?" Jack teased.

"You know the answer pirate" I replied. Jack ended up washing my back since I couldn't reach it and when he suggested he stick around for the other half I slapped him. He gave me his signature smirk before giving me some privacy. I shook my head and resumed the task of bathing.

 **Zarya's signature outfit consists of a white poet shirt made into a tank top via her claws which is underneath a dark brown vest. Her bandana is dark blue and she wears it like Jack wears his. Her pants are black and she wears brown boots.**


	4. Tia Dalma

**Zarya's POV**

 _Okay this part of the Caribbean is creepy_ my dragon said. Jack, Gibbs, Will, Pintel, Ragetti, the dwarf, and Cotton were using the long boat to reach Tia Dalma. Her place of residence reminded me of the swamps in Louisiana and the Everglades.

I had always liked Tia Dalma or Calypso. Meeting her would be an interesting experience. At the moment Gibbs wouldn't shut up about the damn Kraken.

"No worries mates" Jack reassured us as the boat came to a stop underneath Tia Dalma's hut. "Tia Dalma and I go way back, thick as thieves, nigh inseparable we are, were, have been, before"

"We get it mate your buds" I told Jack. One by one the men told one another to mind the boat and Cotton was left in charge. His parrot decided to ditch him as well for said task. Jack was the one who opened the door and immediately Tia Dalma looked up.

I tried not to stare because she was beautiful in my opinion. A smile came to her lips.

"Jack Sparrow" she greeted happy to see an old friend.

"Tia Dalma" Jack replied before ducking making sure he didn't bang his head against a bottle. Tia Dalma stood up to receive us.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day"

Tia Dalma then eyed me and Will.

"You two"

I felt my face blush as Tia Dalma approached.

"It has been a decade since I last met a water dragon" she said to me.

"I'm Zarya" I introduced myself. "Also mate bound to said Captain"

"Damn right" Jack agreed.

Tia Dalma smiled at me before looking to Will.

"You have a touch of destiny about you William Turner"

"You know me?" Will inquired.

"You want to know me"

I smirked at her flirting with Will while Jack hurriedly ended things.

"There'll be no knowing here, we've come for your help and we're not leaving without it"

Jack guided Tia Dalma away from Will. We all sat down and Tia Dalma flirted with Will for a moment before looking to Jack

"You know I demand payment"

"I brought payment" Jack answered before whistling. Jack then removed the cover of the cage that had Barbossa's monkey inside. Jack took the case and held out a pistol.

"Look" he then shot at the monkey who protested. "An undead monkey"

"Don't be cruel Jack" I scolded as my mate placed the cage onto the table. Tia Dalma seemed satisfied and she freed the monkey much to everyone's annoyance.

"We're looking for this" Will said placing the drawing of the key to the Dead Man's chest onto the table. "And what it goes to"

Tia Dalma looked to the drawing before eying Jack.

"The compass you bartered for me, it cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe" Jack answered. He was holding a hat that he seemed to like. "Why?"

Tia Dalma smirked as she sat down.

"I hear you, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants"

"Besides me" I added and this got the others to snort. Jack gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Or do you know but are you loath to claim it as your own?" Tia Dalma continued. "Your key go to a chest and it is what inside the chest you seek don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel suggested.

"Nothing bad I hope" Ragetti muttered seeing the jar of eyes next to him.

"You know of Davy Jones?" Tia Dalma questioned us.

"Who doesn't" I growled.

"A man of the sea, a great sailor until he run afoul of that which vex all men"

I saw Jack pocketing things which made me roll my eyes.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

"What indeed" Tia Dalma stated to Will once more.

"The sea"

"Sums"

"The dichotomy of good and evil" were the answers from Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti.

"A woman" Jack corrected.

"A woman" Tia Dalma agreed "He fell in love"

"No, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with" Gibbs disagreed.

"Same story, different versions and all are true" Tia Dalma went on. "See it was a woman as changing and harsh, and untamable as the sea, him never stopped loving her, but the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die"

"Jones was betrayed" I explained.

"Indeed" Tia Dalma agreed.

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will questioned

"Him heart" Tia Dalma answered placing a hand onto her own heart.

"Literally or figuratively?"

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest" Pintel told Ragetti. Then he looked to Tia Dalma. "Could he?"

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings so him carve out him heart, lock it away and the chest from the world" she then looked to the drawing. "The key he keep with him at all times"

Will stood up and looked to Jack.

"You knew this"

"I did not, I didn't know where the key was, but now we do, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass eh?" was Jack's reply with a snap of his fingers. My mate was about to leave when Tia Dalma stood up.

"Let me see your hand"

I grabbed Jack's wrist to stop him from leaving. Jack sighed before turning to Tia Dalma and I released his wrist as he offered his hand out to her. She undid the cloth around Jack's palm and the black spot was revealed. Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs spun around while Jack said.

"My eyesight's just as good as ever just so you know"

I face palmed at that remark while Tia Dalma went to look for something behind a curtain. Bangs and clang followed and Jack tried to snag a ring but I smacked his head to knock it off.

"Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years, land is safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you"

She held a jar of dirt out to Jack. My beloved took it and eyed the jar of dirt unsure what to do.

"Dirt this is a jar of dirt"

"Yes"

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it give it back"

"No" Jack said holding the jar of dirt possessively.

Tia Dalma smirked.

"Then it helps"

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman"

Tia Dalma sat back down and picked up crab parts before using her magic to form a map where we would find the Flying Dutchman and Davy Jones.


	5. Davy Jones

**Zarya's POV**

It was pouring bloody rain and I was soaked as was everyone else. Will had just rowed over to what appeared to be the Flying Dutchman. But it would be a matter of time until he was captured. The mere thought of seeing Davy Jones both scared the shit out of me and pissed me off. I never liked the guy but I did feel bad for him when he got hurt by the one he loved.

"You okay darling?" Jack asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"No" I confessed looking to him. "Death lingers here"

"If Jones comes onto the ship don't fret" Jack reassured me.

"That's what I'm afraid of" I said. "I'm the rarest creature in the sea Jack, Jones will want me on his crew"

"He isn't taking you from me Zarya" Jack answered firmly. "I need you with me, you know I would risk my life to keep you safe like Will does with his bonnie lass"

I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against Jack's. He hugged me and he kissed my forehead.

 **Will's POV**

Somehow I knew Jack's plan would get spoiled. I ended up getting captured by Jones's crew alongside four other sailors. The crew members looked like they came out of the ocean. A woman who I assumed was Jones's first mate waited for her captain. She looked to be in her late forties and she resembled Zarya.

Suddenly thumps of what was walking was heard and it wasn't long until the infamous Davy Jones appeared.

"Five men awaiting your judgment captain" the first mate told Jones. I got a good look of him and I wouldn't forget his face. It resembled an octopus. Jones nodded and walked past me to the sailor who was shaking with fright. Jones took notice and decided he would speak with him first. Jones lit up his pipe and u send it before speaking to the scared sailor.

"Do you fear death?"

The sailor nodded while still shaking.

"Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare, all your sins punished, I can offer you an escape"

"Don't listen to him!" another sailor encouraged and Jones heard him. Jones grabbed the man who challenged him with his lobster like hand. The pincers held the man's throat.

"Do you not fear death?" Jones asked taking a puff of his pipe.

"I'll take my chances sir"

"To the depths"

The man ended up getting his throat slit and his body was thrown overboard. Some of Jones's crew laughed.

"Cruel blackguard" another sailor hissed.

"Life is cruel" Jones told the sailor. He then tapped his chest to prove his point. "Why should the afterlife be any different? I offer you a choice"

Jones went back to the sailor who was scared.

"Join my crew and postpone the judgement, one hundred years before the mast, will ye serve?"

"I will serve"

"There" Jones answered pleased.

The other crew members laughed as Jones finally took notice of me.

"You are neither dead nor dying" Jones then looked to his first mate and she looked confused. "What is your purpose here?"

"Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt" I answered.

Jones looked taking aback and the woman widened her eyes.

"What is your purpose here?" he repeated

I looked up to Jones.

"Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt"

Jones chuckled darkly before continuing.

"Did he now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer"

 **Zarya's POV**

When I first saw Davy Jones I shook with fear. Jack was looking through his spy scope and he too saw Jones. I chose to stay close to the crew so Jones wouldn't get any ideas. I didn't plan on making it known I was a water dragon. Jones turned and before I knew it he finally appeared in front of Jack. The crew behind me gasped.

"F**k" I swore.

Suddenly Jones's crew surrounded us. One of his crew held a blade to my back. I didn't move and watched what was happening in front of us.

"Oh" Jack said.

"You have a debt to pay" Jones told Jack and he walked forward while Jack moved backwards. "You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years that was our agreement"

"Technically I was only captain for two years then I was viciously mutinied upon"

"Then you were a poor captain but a captain nonetheless" Jones pointed out. "Had you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow"

I held back a growl when Jones made fun of my mate. His crew laughed with him. Jack turned around to face Jones.

"You have my payment one soul to serve your ship" he countered.

"One soul is not equal enough to another" Jones stated.

"Aha! We've established my proposal is sound in principle now we're haggling over price?"

"Price?"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked Jones with strategy. Jones turned to his crew before looking at Jack again.

"One hundred souls, three days" he answered followed by laughs.

"You're a diamond mate, send me back the boy, I'll get started right off"

As Jack turned around a crew member blocked his path.

"I keep the boy" he corrected. "A fine payment, that leaves you only 99 more to go" he then laughed and his crew did the same.

"Have you not met Will Turner?" Jack asked Jones approaching him. "He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano worth at least four, maybe three and a half, and did I mention he's in love?"

That got Jones's attention and Jack continued.

"With a girl" Jack then started to circle Jones. "Due to be married, betrothed, dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel, as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony eh?"

Jones was silent before replying.

"I keep the boy 99 souls, but I wonder Sparrow can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

"Yep I'm good with it"

"Captain!"

"What is it?" Davy Jones demanded looking over to who called him. It was the pirate who had a knife at my back.

"Walk lass" the pirate ordered.

"F**k you" I growled.

Jones suddenly laughed before coming over to where I was.

 **Jack's POV**

My eyes widened as Jones went to Zarya. This wasn't good I was hoping he wouldn't notice her.

"My, my, feisty lass aren't you?" he inquired eying Zarya with interest.

"I doubt I would be of any interest to that who controls death" Zarya replied. Jones chuckled again clearly amused by the woman I loved.

"You remind me of my first mate lass" Jones said to Zarya. I remembered Bootstrap said Rune was Jones's first mate. "In fact you look like her"

"Looks can be deceiving" I said hoping to get his bloody attention away from my water dragoness

"It would seem this woman means something to you Sparrow" Jones sneered looking at me.

"Captain this woman is a water dragon"

Damn it!

Zarya wasn't revealing her true colors and I didn't understand how his crew knew. Jones chuckled this time and he turned his complete attention to Zarya.

 **Zarya's POV**

"You withhold your beast well lass" Jones said to me. He touched my cheek with a slimy tentacle.

"Don't touch me" I hissed. My fangs were elongated as were my claws. I felt my eyes turn red.

"I have a new offer Sparrow" Jones said turning to Jack. "In exchange for this dragoness I'll lower the soul count to 20"

"Forget it" Jack replied. "No deal"

"So it's true" Jones taunted before turning to me. He touched my face once more with a tentacle. "This woman is important to you"

"She's not involved" Jack growled and he was getting angry. "I'll get you 99 souls in three days"

Jones remained silent before approaching Jack and he grabbed hold of his hand which held the black spot.

"Three days"

Once the deed was done Jones released Jack and he turned to leave. I hissed and punched the pirate who had held me in place. Jones flashed me a smirk which made me shiver before he and his crew disappeared.

"Zarya"

Jack rushed over to me and brought me into his arms. I buried my head against my mate's chest and felt overwhelmed.

"It's okay darling" Jack reassured me as he rubbed my back.

 **Later.**

"The nerve of that pirate" Jack said as he cleaned off my face where Jones has touched me. I was dressed for bed and Jack was shirtless from the waist up.

"You didn't have to risk yourself for me Jack" I told my mate as he pulled the wet cloth away. "You had a chance to settle your debt"

"Darling" Jack said picking up my left hand. "Nothing that Jones offered would change me mind"

He kissed my hand.

"I would give up the Pearl itself for you my dragoness"

"Are you drunk again?" I asked. "Because this usually isn't you mate"

"No love I'm not" Jack replied firmly. He placed a hand onto my face. "You have me heart Zarya and you always will"

Now I felt tears coming to my eyes and Jack wiped them away.

"Never forget I love you Zarya Hart"

"You'd better or I'll kick your ass" I threatened.

"That's me girl" Jack replied with a chuckle.

 **Don't worry Rune will meet Zarya! It's not time for them to be introduced yet.**


	6. Back at Tortuga&Aboard The Dutchman

**Zarya's POV**

The best place to find 99 souls in three days was Tortuga. I sat next to Jack as he messed with his compass while in the tavern. Gibbs was in charge of getting new crew members.

"Shaking it won't help mate" I teased Jack.

"It doesn't hurt to try darling" Jack answered. He then made a come here gesture and as soon as I stood up Jack pulled me into his lap. Immediately I felt my face turn red and Jack chuckled before giving me the compass. I shot him a WTF look.

"See where it points to" Jack suggested. He then placed a hand through my hair and fingered through it. "I've always been curious to see what you want most my Zarya"

For the hell of it I opened the compass and watched as the pointer spun around before it landed on Jack. I showed Jack the result and he smirked. He then kissed me quite passionately in front of the other pirates and what not. Somebody wolf whistled and I shot then the bird while still kissing Jack.

"Maybe we should leave and continue this elsewhere eh?" Jack suggested.

"Soon" I agreed.

"How we going?" Jack inquired at Gibbs,

"Including those four that gives us ….. four" Gibbs answered.

"96 souls left" I muttered.

"We still have three days love" Jack reassured me.

Gibbs was conversing with another sailor and I heard a familiar voice.

"I chased a man across the seven seas, the pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life"

Immediately Jack and I looked up to see a very drunk former Commodore Norrington.

"Shit"

"Let's go love" Jack said taking my hand. The two of us stood up while James Norrington continued talking with Gibbs. At one point Jack grabbed a plant to hide his face.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norrington continued.

Jack and I had almost passed him until James held his pistol out and pointed it at Jack.

"Or should I kill you now?"

Jack looked to Norrington and he tried to hide behind a wooden pillar but James still had his pistol pointed at my mate.

"Your hired" Jack replied finally.

"Sorry old habits and all that"

Two of our crew members ambushed James giving Jack and I the opportune moment to leave. Norrington's pistol went off and a brawl was on. I grabbed the plant and tossed it aside as Jack called for Gibbs it was time to go. We had to maneuver around the many drunks and what not. This included ducking and Jack swapped various hats trying to find one he like since the Kraken ate it. We eventually made it outside the tavern unharmed.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't a pain in the ass" I told Jack firmly.

"Got a reputation to keep darling" Jack joked.

 **Rune's POV**

I watched as the crew worked. The captain was in his cabin playing the organ. I had wanted to see Jack on the Pearl but I decided against it. The captain informed me that he had met another water dragon. A female to be exact and from he described Jack was mate bound to her. What surprised was Jack declined Jones's offer when he lowered the soul count if the new dragoness joined the Flying Dutchman.

A small smile came to my lips because it was about time Jack had found his woman. My thoughts were broken when I saw one of the cannons falling and immediately I left my post and went to assess the problem. The culprit was the boy Jack decided to send over.

"Get him up" I ordered and my crew mate's obeyed. The lad was picked up roughly and placed in front of the mast. For disobedience the boy would need to be whipped. The crew gathered around as Tyrion undid the whip. He never liked this part of the job but it needed to be done.

"Five lashes" I ordered my husband.

Tyrion nodded and was about to strike when Bootstrap stopped him as he raised the whip.

"No!"

"Step aside Bootstrap or you will share the punishment" I commanded.

"I'll take it all" Bootstrap answered.

"Will you now?"

The captain suddenly appeared wondering what was going on.

"And what would prompt such an act of charity?" Jones asked Bootstrap.

"My son"

Tyrion and I widened our eyes.

"He's my son" Bootstrap replied again looking to the lad.

I remembered Bootstrap named his son William or Will for short. His son turned around not believing his ears. The captain walked past Bootstrap to get a better look at young Mr. Turner. He then looked to Bootstrap seeing they were in fact father and son. The captain then laughed.

"What fortuitous circumstance be this? Five lashes be owed, I believe it is"

Jones looked to Tyrion who handed over the whip and the captain held it out to Bootstrap.

"No, no, I won't!" Bootstrap protested.

"The cat's out jock the bag Mr. Turner, your issue will feel it's sting be it Tyrion's hand or your own"

"No!" Bootstrap shouted.

"Tyrion"

I could feel Bootstrap's hesitancy and understood why he refused to whip his child. I had disciplined my children and even then I didn't enjoy it but as a parent it was part of a raising a child.

Tyrion was about to take the whip from the captain when Bootstrap finally did. He hesitated again as his son was stripped of his shirt. I turned away as the whipping began. Tyrion did too and the rest of the crew laughed and watched until the task was over.

Eventually the lad was taken somewhere to recover and Bootstrap went to make sure he was alright. I barked at the others to get back to work which they did before Tyrion and I went to check on Bootstrap's son. We found young William conversing with his father.

"How is your back?" I asked.

"You look like Zarya" then young Mr. Turner greeted.

"This is Rune Hart" Bootstrap introduced us. "And her husband and mate Tyrion"

"So it would seem my descendant broken the curse on the Black Pearl" I stated. "Her name is Zarya?"

"Aye she is also mate bound to Jack Sparrow" Will confirmed.

"About time that man found a woman" Tyrion said.

"Why are you here on this ship hatchling? No one goes free until their debt is paid"

"I've sworn no oath" Will explained. "And I can't leave until I find this"

He then showed us the drawing of the key to the captain's hidden chest.

"Do any of you three know where Davy Jones keeps the key?"

"He keeps it hidden" I answered. "The Flying Dutchman needs a captain and if Jones's heart is stabbed, then a new captain will take his place"

"And the chest is hidden lad" Tyrion added.

"I don't care I must get this key so Elizabeth will be freed"

"I had a feeling a girl was involved" Tyrion joked.

"Shut up mate" I growled.


	7. Reunited with Elizabeth&Liar Dice

**There's a lemon in this chapter! Feel free to skip it!**

 **Zarya's POV**

Jack, Gibbs, and I eased our way back towards the Pearl.

"Captain Sparrow!"

Jack looked behind him to see who called him for a second.

"Come to join me crew lad? Welcome aboard" my mate answered.

"I'm here to find the man I love"

Immediately Jack and I stopped. A smirk came to my lips and I turned to look at Elizabeth. She was dressed like a man and she pulled it off damn well. Elizabeth flashed me a smile while Jack replied.

"I'm deeply flattered son but my first love is the woman beside me and second is the sea"

Norrington hurled over the pier.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow" Elizabeth corrected. Jack turned and the look on his face was priceless.

"Elizabeth"

Jack turned to Gibbs telling him to hide the rum.

"Damn girl it's good to see you!" I exclaimed hugging Elizabeth finally.

"You look well Zarya" Elizabeth replied returning the hug.

"These clothes do not flatter you, it should be a dress or nothing, I happen to have no dress in my cabin"

I gave Jack a smack on the head.

"Oi! Bloody hell woman! Will you stop doing that savvy?" Jack protested.

"Behave yourself mate and I won't punish you" I scolded him.

"Jack" Elizabeth began. "I know Will came to find you where is he?"

Jack sighed.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but circumstances"

"That involved him got Will onto the Flying Dutchman" I interrupted.

"LOVE!" Jack exclaimed flashing me an annoyed look.

"Hey I'm not going to stand here and let you lie to her" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"The captain of the Flying Dutchman? Oh please" James growled.

"You bloody look awful, what are you doing here?" Jack asked him.

"You hired me" Norrington answered in annoyance. "I can't help it if your standards are lax"

"You smell funny"

"Jack" Elizabeth and I said together getting the pirate's attention.

"All I want is to find Will"

"Oh Geez" I said face palming.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" Jack asked starting his persuasion.

"Of course"

I shook my head before excusing myself. I was going to pass hearing Jack persuade Elizabeth to find the chest that contained Davy Jones heart.

 **Rune's POV**

Will, Bootstrap, and I watched as Tyrion play Liar's Dice.

"I wager ten years" Maccus bet.

"I'll match ten years"

"Agreed" Tyrion agreed.

"Wondering how's it's played?" I asked Will.

"I understand" Will responded. "It's a game of deception but your bet includes the dice, not just your own"

Tyrion shook his head when he lost.

"What are they wagering?" Will asked his father.

"Only thing we have" Bootstrap replied. "Years of service"

"So any crew member can be challenged?"

"Aye anyone" Bootstrap confirmed.

"I challenge Davy Jones"

The organ inside the captain's stopped. Then the sounds of Jones walking from his cabin was heard. The other crew members began to laugh except myself, Tyrion, and Bootstrap. The captain came down the stairs with a smirk.

"I accept mate"

The game was set up and I wondered what young Will had planned.

"The stakes?" Jones demanded.

"My soul an eternity of servitude"

"No" Bootstrap whispered.

"Against?"

"I want this" Will threw down a cloth and the captain looked confused. He picked up the cloth and undid it to see the drawing of the key.

"Oh shit" Tyrion muttered.

Jones looked shocked Will knew of the key. He threw the cloth down.

"How do you know of the key?"

"That's not part of the game is it?"

Will then sat down.

"You still can walk away"

Jones sat down before using a tentacle to retrieve the key he kept on him at all times before placing it back where he kept it. I've seen the key before so it didn't matter to me. Both of them shook their wooden cups that had the dice and as they were set up on the table, another joined. It was Bootstrap joining in.

"What's this?" the captain demanded.

"I'm in, matching his wager" Bootstrap answered.

"No! Don't do this" Will begged.

"The die is cast" Bootstrap told his son. "I bid three twos, it's your bid captain"

The captain chuckled.

"Four fours" he said.

The crew mumbled in agreement.

"Four fives" Will said wagering.

"Six threes"

Davy Jones first revealed his dice.

"Seven fives"

Will revealed his dice next while Bootstrap looked to his.

"Eight fives"

Davy Jones chuckled again.

"Welcome to the crew lad"

"Twelve fives" Bootstrap said suddenly. The captain immediately turned to him. "Twelve fives call me a liar or up the bid"

"And be called a liar myself for my trouble?"

Jones then lifted the cup up to see Bootstrap's dice. He then slammed it down.

"Bootstrap Bill you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship"

Jones then stood up.

"Master Turner"

Will looked to the captain.

"Feel free to go ashore the very next time we make port!"

Everyone laughed except myself alongside Tyrion, Bootstrap, and Will.,

 **Zarya's POV**

We left Tortuga a few hours ago and with six new crew members Jack's debt was at 94. My mate was out making his rounds and I had turned in for the evening. I was at the table drawing the three dragons from Game of Thrones. I didn't watch the show but did read the books by George R. R. Martin. I relied on my memory to draw the dragons.

I became so focused on the drawing I didn't hear Jack enter the cabin.

"Didn't know you could draw" my beloved teased placing his hands at my shoulders and he massaged them gently.

"I'm not that good" I muttered giving up.

"I would disagree" Jack said picking the drawing up. "Dragons eh?"

He eyed it with great interest

"Yep from a book series I've read" I explained. "The dragons are called Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion"

"Unique names" Jack said. "Which one would be in charge?"

I pointed at Drogon.

"Makes sense he is the biggest in the bunch" Jack stated before placing the drawing back on the table. He then looked to me with a mischievous grin.

"What is it now?" I demanded.

"Your punishment from earlier" Jack purred.

"I didn't do shit pirate"

"Love you hit me on the back of me head and you admitted to Elizabeth I was responsible for getting Will onto the Dutchman" Jack explained.

"Because you are responsible" I countered poking his bandana. "Others can see through your bullshit but not me mate"

"Oh I know darling" Jack said before suddenly picking me up and threw me over his shoulder. I protested and Jack didn't listen to my demands to put me down. He eventually released me onto our bed and I knew where things were going. But you know what I didn't care and I felt my eyes glow with lust.

"That's what I want to see" Jack said pleased. He didn't waste time pulling off my nightgown and tossed it to the floor. He slammed his lips upon mine and gently eased me onto my back. His tongue pushed it's way into my mouth and a dance for dominance ensued. While this happened I buried my hands through his dreadlocks. I never got tired of feeling them.

 _Now this is a proper punishment darling_ Jack teased through the mate bond.,

 _You still have your clothes on while I do no_ t I growled m to him.

 _That can be remedied_

Jack stopped the kiss and removed himself from off of me. He undid his bandana first followed by the vest, sash, and shirt which joined the nightgown on the floor. He then undid his boots before bending down and he kissed my inner thigh. My response was a moan which was followed by a growl because Jack had started licking my thigh after he had enough of the kisses. My mate kissed his way upwards and he eased me onto my back once again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed and licked the left side of my neck. I jumped when he licked downwards going to my breasts. Jack squeezed my right breast before taking the nipple into his mouth and sucked. He massaged my left breast in a way that made me want to shriek.

"Oh god" I said.

"Music to me ears darling" Jack teased.

"Very funny" I answered.

Jack chuckled before kissing his way downwards. I parted my legs giving him enough room to place himself between them. Jack undid his pants before climbing on top of me. He placed my legs around his waist before easing his way inside me. My beloved began a slow rhythm which drove me crazy. I raised my hips to meet his thrusts. Soon his thrusts became faster and I couldn't keep up. An orgasm hit me and I silently endured it.

Growling I rolled our bodies so I was on top of Jack. I seized his lips with mine as I began to take charge. My thrusts were slow like his were when he started off.

"Faster love" Jack commanded and I complied.

Jack closed his eyes as he dealt with his own orgasm.

I smirked before continuing my thrusts and Jack did his best to match them but in the end I wore him out. Once I was worn out myself I kissed every part of Jack's toned stomach and abs. I did the same with his arms before collapsing next to my mate completely spent.

"Creative punishment" I told Jack.

"Aye it was love and again you're a beast in me bed"

"I'm a dragon pirate" I corrected.

"Aye you are darling and you are me treasure"

I turned my body to look at my mate. Jack caressed my face while I kissed his hand. Jack then brought me closer to his body.

"Sleep well darling"

"After that passionate sex we just had I'll be out like a light"

Fifteen minutes later I was asleep and Jack no doubt followed.

 **Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion belong to George R. R. Martin.**


	8. Attack of the Kraken

**Zarya's POV**

"F**k!" I exclaimed. The other crew members looked to me wondering what had me on edge and I gave them a shrug before they resumed their tasks. Two nights ago when Jack and I had sex I forgot it had been during my heat cycle. I guess the stress made me get sidetracked.

My inner dragon hadn't sensed the hormone for a pregnancy but still the risk was there.

"You okay love?" Jack asked coming over to me. "What's with the outburst darling?"

"Remember that passionate love making two night ago?"

A big fat smirk came to Jack's lips.

"Aye I do darling"

"I'm being serious here Jack" I told him firmly. "We had sex during my heat cycle"

Immediately Jack's grin faded and his eyes went wide.

"Are you saying your with child love?" he inquired quietly. His tone wasn't angry but of genuine curiosity.

"Right now I don't think so" I replied. "My dragon hasn't scented the hormone for a pregnancy, besides not all water dragon shifters conceive during their heat cycles"

This was a given fact because my brother and myself had been conceived after our mother's cycles.

"If you are with child love you tell me if you find out you are" Jack said. I shot him a questioning look.

"I thought you weren't ready for that" I teased.

"I was drunk when I said that" Jack made up.

"Liar you were sober" I corrected.

"Ye got me on that one love" Jack chuckled before he placed his forehead against mine. "But if there's one thing I won't do is be out of me kid's life"

"Damn straight you won't" I agreed.

Jack pressed a kiss against my forehead before returning to his rounds.

"Everything alright?" Elizabeth asked coming over to the railing where I stood.

"Yeah" I answered. "Sorry about Jack taking those documents earlier from you"

When he did that my mate got a much deserved slap across the face.

"No worries" Elizabeth reassured me.

I smirked and the two of us caught up with one another. I was proud to hear Will had been teaching Elizabeth how to wield a sword properly. Ms. Swan was becoming a fine young woman.

 **Rune's POV**

Sometime during the night Will managed to escape from the Dutchman and he was able to get the key away from the captain. The captain was furious and as punishment Bootstrap would be forced to watch the Kraken destroy the ship ahead that held William on it.

Tyrion whipped the others who began to spin the device that was used to summon the Kraken.

"If that blasted leviathan wasn't under your command sir it would be a good meal"

The captain chuckled at my remark.

"Lass the beast could end world hunger, I'll never understand the appetites of your kind"

He then proceed to call out to the rest of the crew.

"Let no choice be heard! Let no man look up at the sky with hope! And let this day be cursed by we who ready wake the Kraken!"

"No!" Bootstrap shouted.

The pole that was used to awaken the Kraken went down creating the pulse that made the sea monster rise to the ocean surface. At first everything was quiet and then I saw the shape of the Kraken swimming towards the merchant ship ahead. The Kraken liked to toy with its prey by hitting the ships it targeted hard before attacking. Then the Kraken began to attack.

At seeing it's tentacles I growled feeling my fangs elongate. Davy Jones chuckled at my reaction.

"The beast will no doubt break some parts of its body once the ship is destroyed, you and Tyrion may look afterwards"

The Kraken did tend to leave parts of itself behind and I looked forward to snagging a piece of its delightful meat. The Kraken easily got rid of the crew on the merchant ship and thanks to swinging it's tentacles around one of the masts toppled over. Then the Kraken lifted two more of its large arms out of the water and slammed it onto the ship. The entire thing was split in two and I couldn't watch anymore.

"Search for survivors" Jones ordered me.

I nodded before heading to the railing and jumped overboard. Once I hit the water I shifted to my dragon form and swam around the ruined remains of the merchant ship. In dragon form I was slightly smaller than the Kraken but if I wanted I could have attacked the damn beast. When it saw me the leviathan shrieked in fear before unleashing a cloud of black ink. I dove underneath the ink cloud and it took a few minutes for it to clear.

Alongside my other crew mate's we searched the ruins of the merchant ship thoroughly. We didn't find any survivors. It wasn't long until I returned to the Dutchman.

"The boy wasn't there" I told the captain. "The sea must have claimed him"

"I am the sea" Jones corrected. "Did you find any survivors?"

"No captain" I answered.

"Very well" Jones stated.

"The chest is no longer safe, chart a course to Isla Cruces so I can get there first or there'll be the devil to pay"

"Jack I take it shall be the victim of your wrath?"

"Aye" Jones confirmed.

 **The Kraken would probably no doubt end world hunger XD. I've eaten squid before and its good XD.**


	9. The Chest&Key Brawl

**Zarya's POV**

Island Cruces was where the Dead Man's chest was buried. Jack decided I would go with him on to the island with Elizabeth, James, Pintel, and Ragetti. Once on shore Jack looked to me.

"Can you hear the heart love?

As a shapeshifter I could hear things better than a human can. At first things were silent before a faint beat of a heart caught my attention.

"It's that way" I nodded to the left.

"Guide the way darling" Jack encouraged.

The others followed me as I relied on the heart beat to find the chest. After a ten minute walk I stopped at a hill.

"It's there" I nodded where I heard the heart loud and clear. I helped James and Jack with the digging until the shovel hit something with a loud clang. Jack immediately bent down and began to hurriedly dig away the sand until a large chest came into view.

Jack opened the large chest and inside did were various things. A sword caught my eye and I pulled it out from the chest. It was your average pirate cutlass but it was unique. The hilt was silver and on the end was a garnet. There were designs of water dragons on the hilt as well which made it unique. I took the sword from its scabbard and it looked in good condition. This sword I decided was to be mine.

"Ah here it is" Jack said getting our attention.

I looked up to see my mate holding a smaller chest. We all pressed our ears against the metal and sure enough we heard a heart beating. I shivered while Norrington said.

"You were actually telling the truth"

"I do that quite lot" Jack replied looking to James. "Yet people are always surprised"

"With good reason"

Elizabeth and I turned around to see Will. Immediately Elizabeth got to her feet and rushed over to her fiancé. Jack, Norrington, and I stood up as well. My mate didn't seem too happy to see Will. But then again my idiot mate tricked Will in the first place so I didn't blame Will for being annoyed at Jack. Elizabeth and Will hugged one another before sharing a kiss. Norrington got a sad look on his face which made me pity him.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked Will.

"Sea turtles mate" Will answered. "A pair of them strapped to my feet"

"Not so easy is it?"

"I still think it's bullshit" I muttered.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack"

"You do?" Jack inquired wondering what he was talking about.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones, I was reunited with my father" Will then looked to me. "Zarya I met Rune and her mate on the Dutchman as well"

It was my turn to widen my eyes. I had thought Rune had been dead and I looked to Jack.

"Did you know?"

"I've been meaning to tell you darling but with this debt thing I forgot" Jack confessed.

"It's a good thing your telling the truth or we would need to have a talk" I threatened. Will walked forward and bent down over the chest with a knife.

"Oi what are you doing?" Jack demanded.

I saw that Will had the key with him.

"I'm going to kill Jones" Will answered. Immediately Jack took out his sword and placed it at Will.

"Can't let you do that William"

Will looked up to Jack.

"Cause if Jokes is dead who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt eh?"

Will sighed before standing up and Jack held his hand out for the key.

"Now if you please the key"

Will put his knife away before taking Elizabeth's sword and be pointed it at my mate.

"I keep the promises I make Jack, I intend to free my father, and I hope your here to see it"

James then undid his sword and Will was it's target.

"I can't let you do that either, so sorry"

I drew my blade and now had it aimed at James.

"Touch either one of them and your ass is getting kicked Norrington" I threatened.

"Thanks love" Jack told me.

"Lord Beckett desires the content of that chest, I deliver it, I get my life back"

"Ah the dark side of ambition"

"Oh I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption"

James then swung at Will and the sword fight was on.

Fighting alongside one man was tough but doing it against two people was a bitch. Elizabeth protested for us to stop but we ignored her. Will took off running with Jack and James on his heels. James swung at him again and Will used his sword to dodge the attack. The blacksmith then threw him forward while Jack was quick to grab the key. He turned around just as James rushed forward and I blocked James from getting to Jack. Our blades met and I body slammed him hard enough to knock him over and Will was knocked to the ground as well. Jack tossed me the key and I was able to catch it. Norrington was back on his feet and soon I was using my sword against his. I swung my sword forward and cut James on the cheek and Jack shouted for me to look out.

I whirled around to see Will coming at me.

"Sorry Will can't give you the key mate" I told my friend and used my body to push him away from me. Nearby Elizabeth pretended to faint hoping to stop the fight but it didn't work. Suddenly I lost my balance and fell onto the sand causing the key to fall out of my grasp. Will snagged it and I shouted for Jack to run after him instead of helping me up. Jack obeyed and hauled ass after Will and Norrington.

"Bloody pirates" I muttered getting to my feet.

The men were in the water still exchanging blows with their swords. Jack then ducked down between Will and James and used his sword to slice at Will's leg. Will winced as Jack got the key back and began to run for it.

"You keep the key this time!" I told Jack as he and I ran towards the jungle. Norrington was hot on our tail and my mate and I came upon abandoned church. Together we ran inside and up the stairs and Jack made me get behind him when Norrington began to attack. Jack tried both sword fighting and running but he ended up falling onto his face. He recovered and got back to his feet before being pushed into a wall. James grabbed the key and threw Jack over the ledge. My mate yelled as he grabbed hold of the bell rope and the bell rung.

Suddenly Will came from the bottom and snagged the key from Norrington before landing on the upper level. I then proceed to follow Jack outside where we found Will and James duking it out with their swords. The two of us walked across a narrow stretch of roof. I then let Jack take care of himself while I slid down to the ground. A second later the key appeared before me. I guess one of the guys accidentally sliced it out of someone's grasp. I quickly snagged it and hid it. A minute later when Jack was on the ground he rushed towards me.

"You got the key love?" he asked.

"Yep" I replied holding the key up with a smirk. Up on the roof James and Will were back to dancing blades. "Let's get out of here before they realize the key is gone"

"Good girl" Jack praised before he and I made our get away. We didn't make it far because we both fell into a hole in the ground which was meant for a grave.

"You need to watch where your going pirate" I scolded Jack rubbing my back.

"Sorry love" Jack apologized. He then began to climb out of the hole and the next thing I knew the wheel Will and James were fighting on grabbed him. I hurriedly climbed out of the hole and watched as the wheel picked up Jack and I tried hard not to laugh as I saw Jack being rolled on with the wheel. Once he got back to the bottom my mate was able to free himself before he banged his head and he fell out of the wheel.

"Some day huh?" I teased Jack coming over to him.

"You have no bloody idea love" Jack replied. He shook his head and I showed I still had the key before he and I went to retrieve the chest. Suddenly a member of Davy Jones crew was running in the distance with said chest in his hands. Some coconuts were on the ground so Jack picked one up and threw the coconut. The coconut hit it's target by knocking the crew members head off.

Jack and I went over to the chest.

"You open it love" Jack suggested.

I wanted to refuse but time was of the essence. I set the chest up while Jack told Conch Head to shut it. I inserted the key into the lock and the chest unlocked itself. Jack opened the lid and inside was Davy Jones heart. I picked up the beating organ and examined it.

"Ew it's yours" I told Jack giving him the heart.

"Good work love" Jack praised before the crew that Jones sent ashore came into view with Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti fighting them. Jack hid the heart inside his vest before closing the chest and he helped me to my feet.

We ran like hell back to the long boat and I kept an eye out while Jack went to work undoing the jar of dirt. He quickly placed the heart inside it just as a member of Jones's crew ambushed me. I used the sword I found to block his attack while Jack used the oar to smack him away from me.

"Zarya get back to the Pearl! I'll handle things here!" Jack called out. I nodded before throwing my sword into the boat before I went underwater and shifted to my dragon form. As always I used my tail and wings to guide me to the Pearl. Once I arrived at the side I shifted back to human form and proceeded to climb back onto the ship.

"Zarya where are the others?" Gibbs demanded.

"They will be along shortly right now my hands need to be washed" I growled.


	10. Pearl vs Kraken

**Zarya's POV**

I washed my hands for a good bit since I touched Jones's heart. The sound of something outside got my attention and I hurriedly emerged from the cabin. The Flying Dutchman had found us and Davy Jones looked pissed off. I rushed over to Jack who stood with Gibbs while holding the jar of dirt. It wouldn't be long until Jack would realize the heart was gone thanks to Norrington.

"Don't do something stupid" I warned my mate.

"Don't worry darling" Jack reassured me and told Gibbs. "I'll handle this mate"

My fiancé then headed over to the railing.

"Oi! Fish Face!" Jack taunted getting Jones's attention. "Lose something? Eh? Scumgilli!"

Thanks to him not looking where he was going Jack fell down the steps and I shook my head and the others winced.

"Got it!" Jack shouted holding up the jar of dirt before getting to his feet. "Coming to negotiate eh, have you, you slimy git? Look at what I got! I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it?"

I face palmed at Jack's taunting. Suddenly the cannons from the Dutchman opened up and Jack said.

"Hard to starboard"

Elizabeth shouted the same thing and everyone went to work. The Pearl turned but the cannons on the Dutchman went off and damaged the main cabin. Soon more cannons were fired from the Dutchman and the Pearl got hit again. Jack took the wheel and the Pearl soon lived up to its reputation for being fast.

The others began to celebrate but I knew it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Will talked with Jack about his father before suddenly the Pearl shook. The jar of dirt fell from the railing and smashed into pieces below. Jack's face paled and he went to the main deck. One of the crew suggested we hit a reef.

"Will it's the Kraken isn't it?" I asked.

"Aye it is I seen the beast up close" Will answered. While he started to shout orders I went to the main deck and came to Jack.

"You still have a chance to get out of here" I told him.

"And leave you behind love forget it" Jack replied. "I'm staying love"

I smirked and gave Jack a quick kiss before retrieving my sword and went to help Will. Jack decided he would help Gibbs prepare the assault from the Kraken. Eventually we readied ourselves and everyone on deck went quiet as the tentacles of the Kraken appeared over the railing.

"Oh shit" I muttered. I backed away alongside the others as Jack and Will told the crew to be steady.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Fire!" Jack and Will commanded together.

The cannons lit up and they hit the Kraken's arms. Since it got injured the monster squid retreated into the water but it wasn't near done.

"That thing will be back!" Jack shouted. "As much as I don't want to say this abandon ship!"

I could tell Jack was very upset the Black Pearl was going to be destroyed but right now he thought of his crew. Suddenly Jack saw a barrel of rum and Will rushed to Jack and suggested an idea. My mate nodded before shouting for the grates to be pulled, for all the gun powder to be put in the net in the cargo hold. Will handed Elizabeth a rifle and I had an idea myself but it was dangerous.

"The Kraken will be pissed off and it's going to tear the Pearl apart" I explained to my mate. "However I can distract it long enough for it to be lit up"

"Love no" Jack said shaking his head.

"Jack she's a water dragon she'll be to keep the beast occupied" Will interjected.

Jack sighed knowing Will was right and my mate kissed my forehead.

"Be safe my dragoness"

"I will" I promised Jack before giving him my sword and I went to the railing and dove into the sea. I shifted to my dragon form and waited for the Kraken to show itself. Suddenly the Kraken appeared from the ocean's depths and I widened my eyes seeing how damn big it was. It was bigger than me while in dragon form and the damn beast sent it's many arms out of the water and been to attack the Pearl. I roared before swimming towards it. I dove downwards so I would make a surprise attack.

I chose to attack the cephalopod from underneath out of its eyes sight. I sank my fangs hard into head and the beast shrieked. It waved it's tentacles around trying to find what was attacking it. The water turned red from its blood and I proceeded to dig my claws into the Kraken too. The leviathan's blood continued to make the water red and the hot blood from the beast went down my throat. It was disgusting and it made me release my hold on the Kraken. The damn thing used that moment to wrap a single tentacle around my middle and pulled me away from its head.

I sank my fangs into the tentacle and I shrieked when I felt the teeth within the suckers within the Kraken's suction cups dig into my scales. The teeth weren't sharp enough to break my scales but with so may of them it hurt like a bitch. The Kraken proceeded to wrap another tentacle around me before it lifted my body out of the water and began to shake me hard.

Below the Pearl was getting trashed and I saw the net being hauled up with Will on it. Jack was doing whatever he could to help his crew. Having enough I opened my jaws and hissed flames at the tentacles that held me. The Kraken shrieked in pain and it released its hold on me. I was thrown back into the water and I decided I did enough with harassing the cephalopod. I bleed slightly from the teeth wounds from the suction cups but not enough to bleed to death. I poked my head out of the water and I watched as the Pearl continued to get destroyed. Various free members were grabbed by the arms of the Kraken and most likely became dinner.

The net had dropped slightly earlier but now it was high enough for Will's plan to work. Jack had the rifle and had it pointed at the net. Will dropped from the net just as tentacle touched the it. Jack fired the rifle and it's target was met. The barrels of rum and gun power exploded and the flames lit up everything in its wake including the Kraken. The beast roared out in pain before retreating back into the water.


	11. Jack's Sacrifice

**This chapter is a sad ones folks!**

 **Zarya's POV**

"God damn squid" I growled as I climbed onto the destroyed Black Pearl. Jack came over and a second later hugged me. The bite marks from the Kraken healed before I reverted to my human form but my body was sore from fighting with the damn thing.

"You did well darling" he praised me.

I simply nodded and buried my head against my mate's chest. Nearby the dwarf asked if the Kraken was dead after it got blown up.

"No" Gibbs answered gravely. "No we just made it angry, we're not out of this yet! Captain! Orders"

"Abandon ship" Jack replied. "Into the longboat"

 **Jack's POV**

"Go help with the longboat love" I told Zarya. She nodded before walking away.

"Jack the Pearl" Gibbs said with sadness.

"She's only a ship mate" I told him.

"He's right we have to head for land" Elizabeth agreed.

"It's a lot of open water" Pintel complained.

"It's a lot of water" Ragetti added.

"We have to try" Will pointed out. "We can get away as it takes down the Pearl"

My first mate agreed.

"Abandon ship, abandon ship or abandon hope"

Gibbs gave Will a rifle and I looked to Zarya. Since meeting her changed me greatly. Okay maybe not by much but she made learn to what it felt like to truly love someone. If I went with her and the others I would be endangering them. Because said beastie was after me not them thanks to that bloody spot on me hand.

"Elizabeth" I whispered. Elizabeth looked to me and I made a come here nod. She approached wondering what I wanted.

"I need for you chain me to the mast savvy?"

"What? Why?" she demanded.

"Shhh!" I said making sure Zarya was occupied before looking to her. "The Kraken is after me not you and the others, by chaining me you have a chance to escape"

"What about Zarya?" she inquired. "She needs you"

"I have to do this and tell her I asked for it"

Elizabeth turned to Zarya before looking to me again. She nodded and quietly chained me to the mast.

 **Zarya's POV**

I climbed back onto the Pearl and found Jack eying the remains of his ship. Elizabeth went over of the longboat no doubt to get into it.

"I'm sorry mate about the Pearl"

My beloved turned to me.

"It's just a ship darling"

I rolled my eyes before approaching him. I pressed my forehead against his. I closed my eyes as I did this.

"You're a good man, a good pirate"

"Damn straight" Jack agreed. "I learned that from you darling"

Jack then kissed me and I responded.

 _I love you Zarya don't ever forget that darling_ Jack said through bond.

It was then I felt he was hiding something. And then I heard the sound of a chain. He was chained to the mast!

Jack then pushed me away from him.

"Get out of here Will!" Jack ordered.

"NO!" I protested as Will grabbed me and he kept a firm grip as I began to fight him. "JACK!"

Tears slide down my face as Will used his strength to keep hold of me as he climbed down into the long boat.

I tried to break free from Will but he was too strong and the longboat began to row away.

 **Jack's POV**

If I wanted to get out of here before said beastie showed up I needed to act now. The ship shook and I swore before seeing a lantern. It's substance should help me get out of these shackles. Using my sword I grabbed the lantern and smashed it again the mast. The wax inside poured over the shackle and after struggling I managed to get free. However I felt something was behind me. I turned around and was greeted by the Kraken opening it's large mouth.

Slime and what not hit my face and boy did the damn thing have bad breath. I wiped away my face before telling said beastie.

"Not so bad"

I then saw my hat.

"Oh"

I picked it up and gave it a shake before placing it on top of my head.

"Hello beastie" I greeted the Kraken and pulled out my sword.

 **Zarya's POV**

I watched with the others as the Kraken brought down the Black Pearl. When I felt Jack die did a inhumane scream escape my mouth. Within my mind my dragon half roar in mourning at the death of our mate.

 **Rune's POV**

I watched as the Black Pearl was pulled into the depths by the Kraken. The captain pulled away his spyglass.

"Jack Sparrow our debt is settled" he then closed the scope.

"The captain goes down with his ship"

"Turns out not even Jack Sparrow can't best the devil"

Davy Jones then turned to the others.

"Open the chest, open the chest I need to see it!"

A few minutes later the chest was brought before the captain. The chest was opened and Jones opened it to find it empty.

"DAMN YOU JACK SPARROW!"


	12. Barbossa's Return

**Zarya's POV**

I couldn't stop crying because the loss of Jack was too painful. I cried the whole way to Tia Dalma's in fact. When we entered the waters of her domain there were locals standing in the water holding candles representing Jack's fall.

Tia Dalma had been expecting us and she made me sit where it was comfortable since I was so upset. Will was messing with his knife while Tia Dalma handed out tea. When she gave me mine she patted my back and I gave her a grateful look. Elizabeth had told me it was Jack who wanted to stay behind on the Pearl. It was him who wanted to be chained up. An act of selflessness. An act of his love for me. Elizabeth was upset too because she felt guilty for chaining Jack up. I promised her I wasn't angry and she was only doing what Jack wanted. But still the pain was too much.

Will placed his knife down and came over to me.

"I'm so sorry Zarya" he whispered.

I buried my head into his shoulder and he let me cry into him. He hugged me and rubbed my back. Gibbs then made a toast to Jack. The others followed suit except for Will and I. Eventually I pulled away from Will and tried to drink the tea but I couldn't.

"If there was anything that could be done to bring him back" Will said to me.

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma asked suddenly coming up to Will. "Hmm?"

She then turned to me.

"What would you?" she then proceeded to look around the room. "What would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the earth? And beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

Cotton and his parrot agree too. Elizabeth nodded and Will looked to me along Tia Dalma.

"Yes"

Will also nodded. Tia Dalma smiled.

"All right, but if you go and brave the weird and haunted shores at world end, then you will a need a captain who knows these waters"

Everyone shot her a questioning look at that revelation. Suddenly the sound of boots was heard coming down the stairs. The others stood up while I remained sitting down.

"So tell me" Barbossa asked. "What's become of my ship?"

He then took a bite of his apple before laughing.

 **Will's POV**

Zarya suddenly fell limp and I was quick to catch her.

"Is she alright?" Elizabeth asked.

Tia Dalma came over and looked at the unconscious water dragon in my arms.

"She just needs rest since she just lost her mate"

I had a feeling something else was going on though.

 **Zarya's POV**

"God I really am pathetic" I growled as Tia Dalma made me drink something that would ease my nerves. Sense I fainted she made me lay in her bed.

"No child you are not" Tia Dalma reassured me. "You are overwhelmed"

I nodded and I felt more tears slide down my face. Tia Dalma wiped them away like a mother would do with a child.

"There is something you need to know Zarya" Tia Dalma continued. "I am not who you think I am"

"You're the sea goddess Calypso" I replied. "I've known for a while and my dragon half does too"

"Smart one you are little dragon" Tia Dalma said with a smile. "But my true identity isn't what I speak of"

I shot her a questioning look. She then placed a palm onto my stomach.

"Holy shit" I said realizing what she was saying.

"You are with child Zarya Hart"

 **And that wraps up Dead Man's Chest!**

 **Stay tuned for Jack Sparrow &The Water Dragon: At World's End.**


End file.
